Why?
by Dokuganryu
Summary: 7/100. Some sort of fluffyish stuff, which I know isn't really what ChikaxNari is about...But it was a request on the kinkmeme so I had to fluff it up C:. Chika leaves and Nari has a strange feeling. Surely he couldn't be missing the pirate?


**7/100. Kinkmeme request again XD;;. I was feeling it for this request as I just love this pairing. I enjoy how they interact and just the general way they have this love/hate relationship. Well..I guess that's me putting my yaoi goggles on a little. But enjoy this anyway c:**

80- Why?

The sun was setting beneath the calm waves as Motonari looked on, soaking in the final rays of the day, his expression completely neutral. He found the air to be oddly calmer tonight, the sea less choppy and violent. Naturally he blamed this on the absence of the brute from Shikoku, who'd been gone for a couple of weeks so far. Motonari knew the peace wouldn't last and he'd be back soon enough to oh-so-wonderfully grace his presence.

He was planning to invade Shikoku, rallying his troops one morning into the 4th week of Motochika's absence. It was clear he wasn't going to return within the month so Motonari planned to take full advantage of the fact he wasn't there. 'Such foolishness...Leaving his home unguarded as he gallivants around the seas. Hmph...He will pay for his stupidity.' The lord spoke to no one but himself, a thought suddenly entering his head. Maybe Motochika _was _home, but he'd just decided to give Motonari some peace. That would mean he'd be sailing into the palm of his filthy hands if he decided to attack. 'Bastard...He will not get the better of me.'

His troops looked on in slight confusion as their lord told them not to initiate his plans, deciding never to question his orders, only to follow to lessen the chance of being slaughtered. 'Leave me...All of you.' Motonari commanded, exiting to his room with a slight air of annoyance about him. Perhaps he was over thinking things and Motochika wasn't back yet, but that would mean it'd have been just coming up to 1 month since he sailed off, maybe more. It was only a month back that the sun worshipper noticed his absence after being informed by one of his more trusted pawns.

More to the point, why was he constantly thinking about him? 'Even when he is absent my thoughts contain him more often than anything...I ask why?' He pounded his fist on his desk in frustration, knocking an ink pot over one of his maps, covering his own land and Shikoku. Scoffing, he shook his head, 'How careless of me...' He mumbled, fetching some spare cloth to wipe it up, binning it and the ruined map with it.

It was now entering into the third month since he'd last seen Motochika, his mind still fixated on the oaf for reasons he could not see yet. His god was covered today by grey storm clouds, this irritated him enough. On days like this it wasn't uncommon for him to receive mail from the pirate's stupid parrot, taunting him about the lack of sunlight, enticing him into battle. Motonari was not fool enough to engage in battle without his god present, unless of course it was some sort of defence battle, or an ambush that must be done under the cover of night.

The storm clouds bothered him for another reason, causing a strange knot to form in the pit of his stomach. Why? He didn't know, but he anticipated it something to do with the seas being a lot harder to navigate when battered by rain and wind. Also far more treacherous, knowing from his own experience his boats to return destroyed with half the crew missing or not at all.

He would not admit to worrying for the other's safety, for he was not worried, or so he told himself. He was merely enjoying himself without his presence around to irritate or distract him from his own scheming. No, his anxiety had nothing to do with the fact that just before he left they'd spent a night together, sinfully indulging in each other.

Four months. The seasons had changed in his absence, the bitter chill of the winter brining a harsh frost with it. 'Why would he sail in the colder months? He is a pirate...He _knows_ it is not safe. The chance of blizzards...' He stopped himself before he finished. The damn pirate was on his mind again. Still he had to contemplate why. No, no he didn't. He knew very well why, but it still didn't ease his troubled mind.

It had gotten to the point he would stand outside of his fortress, just staring out onto the vast seas for any sign of Motochika's boat. He knew all too well what it looked like after all, decorated with that ghastly demons face. One morning he awoke with a fever, no doubt for exposing his slender frame to the winter chill. Still, it didn't stop him from standing on the deck, wrapped in layers of thicker kimonos.

Part of him was now beginning to wonder had Motochika left because of him? Because of the night they shared together? It was a night he would never forget, a night where he let his mind and body succumb to the pirate, the guilty feeling of surrendering to his inner most wants never gracing him. This to him was proof enough Motochika had some odd significance to him.

Early into the 6th month of the pirate's absence Motonari was on the verge of admitting to himself he wasn't going to come back. Acknowledging this weighed heavy on his mind, and he came close to remaining in denial about it. It was no good though, his rational mind overpowered his scarce emotions, accepting Motochika's decision to leave and not return. No matter what foreign ache in his chest this caused him.

The morning was foggy, the cold air melding into that of a warmer season, which Motonari was thankful for. Taking a step out onto the deck of his fortress his thin eyes inspected the mist, looking for any sign of his pawns at work. What he definitely didn't anticipate to see was a mop of white hair coupled with a familiar smirk, an anchor wedged into the deck of his fortress.

'Long time no see, eh Mori?' The pirate chuckled, swaggering towards the small lord, watching his emotionless expression crack slightly. Clearly he'd been missed by the sun worshipper, and he'd be damned if he'd admit to missing him too. Even if those were his true feelings on the matter.

Motonari stared at him for a moment as though he were a stranger invading his land, the pieces clicking into place in his mind as he took in the sight of the pirate, looking a little bit worse for wear, the scent of the ocean clinging to him, as to be expected. 'Why..?' It came out faint and he mentally scolded himself for that.

Motochika sighed heavily, inviting himself into Motonari's quarters, entering them before the lord himself, who followed behind and quickly shut the door. 'Look Mori...I didn't mean to be gone for so long. The seas were not kind to me and my crew.' He wondered for a moment why he was making excuses to the man, why did he care about him?

The lord of Aki put his hand up to silence the pirate, 'I care not.' He said simply, turning around to face the pirate, whose expression was a lot softer than normal. It reminded him of his face the night they-

No, he couldn't think about that now, instead deciding to advance on him slowly, looking at the floor as he placed a small hand on Motochika's cheek, his slender fingers caressing the roughness of the pirate's sea-worn skin. 'Was it because of...What we shared that you left?' The was the question that'd been plaguing him the most over the months, and now he was finally going to get an answer.

The pirate leaned into the gentle touch, accepting it. It was a nice change from the lashings of rain and whatnot. 'No...Course not.' He wasn't surprised by Motonari's question, more expecting it, since he knew the young lord would naturally over think everything as per usual. He tentatively placed his arm around the sun worshipper, pulling him into his broader chest, hoping the touch wasn't going to drive him away. 'I went on a voyage was all. S'what pirates do...Not sayin' I didn't think about you while I was gone. Tried sendin' a message across in the winter but it seems I chose a bad time 'cause of the storm.'

At the closeness, Motonari chose to press his face into the pirate's chest, taking in the oddly comforting scent, taking a few moments to realise what Motochika had said. 'You...Tried to contact me? Why would you even...? We are not friends Pirate...' He reasoned, his heart fluttering slightly at the thought he'd cared enough to send him a letter.

'Yeah, yeah I know. Enemies 'til the end Mori. But, I'm not gonna lie to you...' He pulled the boy from his chest and placed both of his gloved hands on Motonari's slender shoulders, leaning his head down to meet with the smaller lord's, his single eye staring right into the unusually wide brown slits. 'I missed you.' The words were nearly lost as he pressed his lips to the other's, giving him a long owed kiss.

Those three words caused an unknown feeling to rise in Motonari, one of warmth he'd not felt since that night they shared. He nearly jumped a mile as their lips touched, briefly forgetting the mechanics since he'd not done this in many months, taking Motochika's lead as he opened his mouth, letting their tongues slide against one another, enjoying the comfortable and arousing feeling he had coursing through his body.

Slowly the pirate pulled away, swiping his tongue over Motonari's lips with a slight smirk. 'Does that prove my words to be the truth Mori?' he smiled softly, as he did when he was in Motonari's presence, enjoying the unusual look on his ''enemy's'' face at his gesture.

He nodded, still feeling warm from the embrace. 'Do you think you could rest here for now pirate? I am sure your crew can do without you for one day...' He turned from the pirate, smiling to himself as he knew what Motochika's answer would be.

The pirate ran his fingers through his scraggy hair, chuckling slightly to himself. 'Naturally, the poor dogs have been stuck with me for too long. I'll be happy to keep you company tonight, Mori.' He answered honestly, having an inkling that what happened the night before he departed might just happen again. If he was lucky.

**/ I am very tempted to continue this as one of my other prompts, but as the one on the kinkmeme didn't ask for sex I didn't want to add it XD;; Ah well, hope you enjoyed c:**


End file.
